The present invention relates generally to the field of online marketing, and more particularly to a method of marketing by selection of positive social networking reviewers.
Retail businesses often create online marketing campaigns to target existing and potential customers based on tracking of their expressed interests, by search history and/or previous purchases. Additionally, online marketing may also target customers that have made a purchase, or are in the process of making a purchase, by presenting additional products based on additional searches and purchases other customers have made that have purchased the same product
Being able to focus marketing efforts on target audiences with a higher propensity of purchasing a particular product or type of product, can improve sales and reduce marketing and advertising costs.